Generally, a double bearing reel, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Gazette No. Sho 60-13359, is constructed such that a spool shaft for a spool and a handle shaft are rotatably supported to a reel body, and around the handle shaft are supported a main gear, a stationary side braking member and a rotational side braking member for applying a braking force against rotation of the spool. I addition, an adjuster is provided for adjusting the braking force, and a pinion, engageable with the main gear, is provided at the spool shaft so that a driving force from the handle shaft is transmitted to the spool through the braking members, main gear, pinion and spool shaft to thereby drive the spool. Also, when a fishing line drawn out from the spool is subjected to tension in the drawing direction, the tension acts on the rotational side braking member through the spool, spool shaft, pinion and main gear, so that a slip is generated between the rotational side braking member and the stationary side braking member, thereby slidably rotating the spool.
The above type of double bearing reel drives the spool at a predetermined speed change ratio determined by a gear ratio of the one main gear to the one pinion engageable therewith. In addition, a double bearing reel has been provided which uses two gears different in diameter from one another so that the spool can be changed with respect to its driving speed.
The latter type of double bearing reel, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. Sho 60-207539, is constructed such that a pair of bearings are interposed between the spool and the spool shaft, and the spool is supported to the spool shaft rotatably and axially movably thereto through the bearings. The reel includes a plurality of speed change gears at one axial end of the spool shaft and around the handle shaft. The handle shaft is axially movable and is axially moved to change-over the speed change gear between a low speed drive and a high speed drive. Also, around the other axial end of the spool shaft are provided the stationary side braking member and the rotational side braking member for applying a braking force against rotation of the spool, so that a driving force from the handle shaft is transmitted to the spool through the speed change gear, spool shaft and braking members. In addition, tension applied to a fishing line drawn out from the spool acts on the rotational side braking member through the spool, thereby causing a slip between the rotational braking member and the stationary braking member.
The latter type of reel which is adapted to change the driving speed for the spool is quite different in basic construction from the conventional first type of double bearing reel described above. In other words, the spool is rotatable and axially movable relative to the spool shaft, the handle shaft is axially movable, and a drive unit provided with a plurality of gears and a drag unit for applying the braking force against rotation of the spool are disposed separately at both axial ends of the spool shaft, thereby creating a problem in that the reel is very complicated in construction and has a very high manufacturing cost.